Someone New to the Group
by theroguepheonix
Summary: What if Rogue had a twin sister? What is she like? This is a story about the whole group and how Rogue's sister fits in to the group. ~Now Completed!~
1. Meeting Ember

Reviews: I would love to have reviews. Even critical ones as long as their constructive. 

Please be somewhat nice b/c this is my first attempt at an X-man fan fic.

  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men except my creation Ember. To bad, I would like to own Rogue and Gambit, plus Wolverine, Storm...** ;)**

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan was driving along the road on his motorcycle. He saw a figure in a navy cloak walking down the road. "Who is that?" he thought to himself. He sniffed the air. There was a familiar scent on the person.

  


Logan pulled over onto the brim to check the person out.

  


"Who are you?" he growled at the person. He was ready to show his claws to the stranger in case it was a threat.

  


"A'm Ember." came a voice inside the cloak. "Who are ya?" 

  


"Logan," Wolverine grunted. "What are you doing walking alongside the road?"

  


"A'm heading to some Xavier school Ah need to see someone," Ember replied. She pulled down the hood of the cloak to reveal her face. She had light brown, to auburn hair with two large bangs coming down her face. It was the bangs that gave everything away. They were white. 

  


Logan went to touch them and Ember moved away. "Don't, ya can't touch me." 

  


"What?" Logan stepped back. This person had to be related to Rogue!

  


"Ah said you can't touch me, if you touch me something bad will happen to you."

  


"Well half pint, do you want a ride to the school? I'm heading there myself."

  


"How do Ah know you're going there?" Ember asked as she pulled her hood back up with her gloved hands.

  


Logan let his claws slide out. "Does this prove to you that I'm a mutant too."

  


"Ah guess Ah can go with ya. That is if ya don't mind."

  


"No get on. I don't have an extra helmet because I don't need it so hopefully you'll be ok."

  


Once Ember got on and was holding onto Logan he revved up the motorcycle and the two were flying down the road.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_at the mansion:_

Logan pulled into the mansion's gates. He slammed on the brakes and could feel Ember bump into him.

  


"Could ya maybe stop a little slower next time please," Ember asked as she hopped off.

  


"Sure," Logan replied. "If there is a next time," he muttered under his breath.

  


"Wait out here for a minute. I gotta ask something quick before you go in," Logan stated as he started walking the few feet to the main door.

  


"Um, k," Ember replied as she shuffled her feet.

  


"Logan," the proffesor's voice came into Logan's head. "You can bring her in. Just bring her into my office."

  


"You can come in now I guess," Logan stated gruffly. 

  


Ember started walking behind Logan. She walked into the large doors and followed Logan up the stairs and down and long hallway. She could hear voices behind the doors. When they reached the end of one hallway she saw that to the right was another hallway. 

"This way," Logan stated.

  


Ember peered out the window of the to see a furry blue person and a boy with bleach blonde hair and dark skin playing a game of basketball. The one with the blonde hair shot out little spikes to where the blue boy was dribbling a basketball. All of a sudden the blue one disappeared and reappeared by the hoop to slam dunk that ball. 

  


Ember kept watching until she heard Logan call out. "Are you coming?" He was already down the hall at another door.

  


"Yeah, sorry," she hurriedly ran down the hall to get to where Logan was. He opened the door. Inside Ember saw that it was an office. There was a large mahogany desk by the huge French windows. Behind the desk was an older man who was bald.

  


"Hello Amber, I am Professor Charles Xavier," the older man replied as he wheeled out from behind the desk.

  


"Hi Mr. Xavier. Ya can call me Ember. Ah go by that now," stated Ember. She extended one of her gloved hands to shake the Professor's bare hand.

  


"You came here to find someone right?" asked the Professor. 

"Yeah, Ah came to find mah sister Marie," Ember stated.

  


"Professor, ya called me," Rogue stated as she opened the door. "Oh, yor having a meeting aren't ya, I'll be back than."

  


"Know Rogue I called you here because I have someone here for you to meet." stated the Professor.

  


"Rogue, this is Ember." stated the Professor. "Ember this is Marie." "You two are sisters."

  


Rogue gasped. "Ni... Nice ta meet ya." Ember and Rogue both extended a gloved hand to shake.


	2. Setting Things Up

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the x-men. All's I own is Ember. So no one can

take her away from me. **;)**

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_back in Professor Xavier's office:_

  


"Ah... Ah can't believe Ah have a sister,"Rogue stated. She still couldn't get over this stranger in the navy cloak was her sister.

  


"Yeah, Ah'm your twin," Ember stated. Ember took off her cloak revealing a dark blue sweater, blue jeans. The main thing on her outfit was the huge ruby pendant that hung down. It brought out the red in her auburn hair that came to her mid back.

  


"That's a gorgeous ruby, Ember," Professor Xavier stated. 

  


"Oh, that reminds me," stated Ember as she turned and grabbed her bag. "Ah have a pendant for ya Rogue." Ember pulled out a dark green emerald pendant that was exactly like Ember's except it was a emerald.

  


"Our mother gave one ta each of us," Ember stated as she handed Rogue the necklace. 

  


"Who was our mother?" Rogue asked as she put the pendant on. 

"Ah don't know," stated Ember. "My foster mom gave me mine when Ah was about six. She told me that there was another one for my sister when Ah ever found her. She told me that our mother wanted us to have them."

  


"Well Ember, now that you have found your sister," Professor Xavier stated. "What do you plan to do?"

  


"Well Ah have nowhere to really go," Ember mumbled as she stared down at her feet and shuffled them.

  


"Would you like to stay here?" asked Xavier.

  


"Sure, " Ember stated enthuastiaticly, that'ld be great."

"Rogue, I think I'll give you a Kitty a bigger room than the three of you can still share a room," Xavier stated. "For now though take her to your room. I'll have another room in the mansion ready for you guys by tonight. Also do you have any clothes with you Ember?"

  


"No, Ah had to leave everything behind," Ember replied.

  


"Well I guess you'll just have to go shopping tomorrow," stated Xavier. "Oh, and Ember. Welcome to the X-Men.

  


"Come on Ember," Rogue stated. "This way."

  


"Now Ah'm going to have to warn ya before you go in that Kitty will probably be bouncing off the walls," Rogue warned as they walked down the long hall.

  


She came to a door. "Get ready."

  


Sure enough when Rogue opened the door there was Kitty sitting on her bed looking through a copy of Teen.

  


"Oh, my gosh Rogue you have to look at this awesome picture of Josh Hartnett, he is like so totally cute," Kitty stated before she looked up.

  


"Oh, hi who are you," Kitty asked as she jumped up and ran over to her. "Rogue is she like related to you she has those white bangs."

  


"Yeah, she's my sister," Rogue replied.

  


"Oh," Kitty stated. "Well that's great to meet you. What's your name?"

"My name is Ember," replied Ember quietly.

  


"Oh, well I'm Kitty. Have you like seen the mansion yet?"

  


"No, not yet."

  


"Come on Rogue let's give her a tour."

  


"Ok, Ah guess we can."

  


Rogue whispered into her sister's ear. "Told ya she'ld be this way."

  


Ember giggled. "Yeah your right."

  


"What, what did I miss?" Kitty asked.

  


The two sisters burst into laughter.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue and Kitty took Ember all over the mansion. They showed her the living room, dining room, kitchen, and the grounds.

  


They also met up with Kurt, Evan, and Storm while they were walking through. Everyone was really nice to Ember.

  


Before supper was ready the three girls got to see their new room. It was gorgeous a pale blue. It would easily fit their three beds, dressers, and desks. 

  


Kitty was already checking out the three closets. "Oh, I'm definetly getting the walk in."

  


"What's this," Kitty came to a fourth door. "We like totally have our own bathroom." Kitty stated as she checked out the beautiful bathroom.

  


The three girls with Logan's help carried the two beds into the new room, they also carried Kitty's vanity and the two's desks. They also had to carry an extra bed in with another desk, and dresser.

  


Ember told them to just put the things in without setting them in there places.

"Come on," Kitty stated. "We need to move this over here. I want my be on this side." She started to head to her bed.

  


"Wait," Ember stated. She raised her hand and the bed moved to where Kitty wanted it.

  


"That was totally awesome." Kitty stated as she hopped around.

  


Rogue and Kitty told Ember where to put the things. There room was set up with out any fuss in a half hour.

  


The rest of the night Ember ate dinner, met everyone at the mansion and they all watched a little t.v.

  


When Ember fell asleep that night she thought of how great this mansion seemed. It already felt like home.

  


­_____________________________

_Just a couple of notes:_

_ I just wanted to say thank you to Lucky439 and Princess Sunset for leaving me a review. Thanks I appreciated it. **:^)**_

  


  



	3. The Next Day

  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men. The only one I own is Ember. Please no one take her away from me. **;^)**

  


  


The next day Ember woke up and looked around. I t took her a minute to realize where she was. 

She glanced around the pale blue room. On one side next to the door was Kitty's bed. Kitty was sleeping in her pink nightgown. Ember looked across from her was Rogue's bed. Rogue was sleeping still too, in her green nightgown.

Ember got out of her bed, she was wearing a blue nightgown. Everyone who joined the institute got sleepwear, robe, towels, bag, hairbrush, toothbrush, shorts, socks, slippers, sweats, sweatshirt, and a t-shirt. All of the items had an **X **on them.

Ember hurriedly got a shower and brushed her teeth. She pulled her hair up into a big pony tail leaving the white bangs fall down her face. Luckily since it was October it was getting pretty cool outside so Ember put on the sweats, sweatshirt, and gloves.

She walked down to the kitchen to fix some breakfast. Logan was already sitting at the table. He was already drinking coffee.

"It's six in the morning," Logan stated. "Isn't it a little early for you?"

"Nah." Ember stated. "Ah need my cup of coffee."

Ember poured herself a cup of coffee. "Is there anythang to eat around here?"

"You can fix yourself something," grumbled Logan not looking up from his paper.

"K," replied Ember. Not moving from her seat she used her powers to get everything she needed to make breakfast. "Do you want something?"

"Sure," this time Logan did look up from his paper. He was a little shocked by what he saw. There was sausage, bacon, eggs frying. Plates and food moving around and Ember was just sitting there watching the whole thing happen.

"Here," stated Ember as a plate flew to Logan with some eggs, sausage, bacon and toast on it. Ember got herself a plate of food and sent all the extra food to the dining room for the rest of the students.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast and everyone had ate at about 10:00 am everyone gathered into the Control Room to the Danger Room as Ember was getting ready to show her stuff. She was borrowing one of Kitty's old outfits to wear.

"Okay," Scott's voice came over the speakers. "Are you ready?"

Ember gave the thumbs up sign.

"3...2...1." Then the room showed Ember in a forest. Up above everyone watched as Sabertooth tackled Ember. They watched as all of a sudden Ember shut up. She fly up out of Sabertooth's reach. When Ember sent a ball of fire and sent Sabertooth sprawling.

"Good show," stated Xavier as Scott turned the simulation off.

"Yeah," Rogue stated. "How'ld ya get your powers?"

"Ah...um that's a long story," replied Ember.

"Ember can I see you in my office?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_in Professor's office:_

  


__"I just wanted to give you your money for shopping today." stated Xavier.

"Here is your $2,000," as he handed Ember a wallet.

"What!? Um...Professor, Ah can't take that much."

"You can because you don't have any clothes besides the one you came with and the ones that you got with the X-men."

"Professor, Ah've never had this much money to spend before."

Xavier chuckled. "Bye, Ember."

Ember could have sworn she heard the Professor mutter under his berath," take Kitty with you."

When Ember walked back into her room Rogue and Kitty were sittin reading books. 

"Everyone get ready. We'll go shopping."

  


________________________________

_**Notes:**_

_**Just wanted to say a quick thank-you to Carole, klucky, Princess Sunset, Lucky 439, and rogueandkurt.**_

_**To klucky- you had a question about the powers. Your idea was a great one I didn't even think about that. I wish I would've before I started the story. You'll find out more how she got them and what they all are in a little bit.**_

_**Also if anyone has complaints about what I say about Kitty. She's one of my favorite characters behind Rogue and I tried to make her as much of in character as she is.**_

_** thanks,**_

_** theroguepheonix **_


	4. Shopping Trip

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the x-men. I do own Ember though.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wanna start a new fan fic. I have some questions though for it **_

_**from the comics. Why did Gambit end up in Antartica and what happened after **_

_**that. Please tell me this in a review. Or email me @ sweetpea3687@yahoo.com.**_

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  


Ember, Rogue, Kitty, and Jean all piled into Jean's little firebird.

"Well," stated Jean. "Duncan called before we left and wanted to meet up with me so do you say we meet back at the food court at 4:30."

  


"Ok."

  


With a toss of her red hair Jean flounced off leaving the three younger girls to their shopping.

"Ah have a question," Ember stated as the three walked to Aeropastle. "Isn't Jean going out with Scott?"

"Hmmph." was all Rogue said.

  


"That's like a sticky situation," stated Kitty. "They are but they aren't."

  


"What!?"

  


"She means sis' that while Jean flirts with other guys Scott just pines for her till she gets back home," stated Rogue blaintily.

  


"Oh."

"Well let's get on a better subject," stated Kitty and the three started gossiping about other people at the institute.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The thre had already hit American Eagle, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Aeropastle, so Kitty took them to some of her other favorite stores.

  


"Oh this is just so cute," Kitty stated as she pulled out a hot pink top.

  


"My sister is not wearing that," Rogue stated.

  


"Why not it's totally adorable!"

  


"It's hot pink!"

  


Ember came out of the dressing room with a light purple long sleeve-t on.

  


"Here try this one on!" Kitty told Ember.

  


"It's pink.

  


"Sou you'ld look like so cute in this. Plus you wear pink! You bought a pink shirt at American Eagle."

"That was a light pink that on some off day Ah may wear pink. But Ah'm not gonna look like a flamingo!" Ember replied as she walked back into the dressing room.

  


"Told ya," Rogue stated as Kitty put the shirt back on the rack.

  


The three met up with Jean at the food court all carrying a bunch of bags.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**To everyone I might not be able to repost the next chapter as quickly as I like and everyone else. I have a report to due for english and have to concentrate on it this week. I might be able to post some chapter though.**_

_**Thanks to Lucky, Rogue, and Princess Sunset for leaving reviews for my story.**_


	5. Part of the Family

_**AUTHORS NOTES:So sorry that it took so long to get this next chapter done. I finally am done with that English project though! Yes! Please leave more reviews for me though. I would like to hear what you think about my story. Thanks to all the people though that have reviewed.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except Ember so please do not steal her from me! :^)**_

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It had been a couple of weeks since Ember had first arrived at the institute. She had already became a part of the family. Every morning she got up early to work out with Logan and Scott in the Danger Room. She became one of the few people that Logan actually had a hint of a conversation with. 

She also was getting use to the school schedule too. It was hard going in to a new school in the middle of the year but Ember handled it. Luckily she had Kitty and Rogue to help her.

  


Ember even helped Storm out in her garden. Even though Storm trusted her with all the other flowers the roses were off limit to her but that was fine for Ember.

She even participated in the Friday night movie party. This usually consisted of Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Kurt, and sometimes some of the members of the Brotherhood. Tabitha came over to see Kurt, while Pietro and Lance came over to see Rogue and Kitty although the two would not admit it. Sometimes though some of the younger kids would join them and sometimes Scott and Jean when they didn't have a date but it was usually the five of them watching the movie.

  


Today was the movie night and Embers turn to get the popcorn and pops while everyone else was in the living room. "Hey Kurt," Ember yelled from the kitchen. "What do ya and Kitty want to drink?"

  


All of a sudden Kurt popped into the kitchen. "Pepsi," Kurt stated as he grabbed one then popped out of the room."He really has ta stop doing that," Ember muttered to herself as she grabbed the popcorn and pops. Her arms were completely full because this was one of the few nights that Pietro, Lance and Tabitha were there to.

  


"What should we like watch?" asked Kitty. "That new movie Corky Ramono," stated Kurt.

"Ok," Kitty replied as she put the movie in.

  


Throughout the movie the group laughed. Ember couldn't believe how funny the movie was. Her favorite part was when Corky was dressed in the girl scout uniform and went to the door.

  


After the movie was over the Brotherhood was getting ready to leave in Lance's Jeep. "Remember," Tabitha stated to Rogue, Kitty, and Ember. "We're going dress shopping for homecoming."

  


"Ok."

  


The three watched as the Jeep pulled out of the driveway. "Are ya going to the homecomin' Ember," asked Rogue.

  


"Ah don't no yet," Ember stated. "Ah don't have anyone to go with so Ah just don't know."

  


"Hey Ember, " Bobby stated as he walked into the living room. "I was meaning to ask you if you wanted to go to homecoming with me. Just as friends, I don't have anyone else to go with."

  


"Sure, Ah'd love to go with ya. Just as friends," stated Ember smiling.

  


"So ya going to come with us shopping for sure now," Rogue stated as she shoved Ember teasing her.

  


"That is like so totally cute," stated Kitty. "I think Bobby likes you Ember."

  


"No, we're just going as friends," stated Ember as she wen into their room. "Ah call that bathroom tonight." 

  


"Ok." Kitty and Rogue just got ready to go to bed.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The next day:_

  


"I can't believe Lance let you borrow the Jeep," stated Kitty. As Kitty, Ember, and Rogue piled into the back seat. Jean was going with them so she rode in the front.

  


"Yeah, you just have to ask the right way," stated Tabitha. "You just have to sneak it out without asking him." As she smirked.

  


The three had walked into the mall. They walked into a store and started trying on dresses. Luckily it didn't take long for the five of them to find a dress that fit them. Jean found a strapless red dress that had a ballerina bottom. Rogue at first pick of a dress was the same one but in green but she found another gorgeous green dress that had a jacket to go with it so she could be covered up. Kitty found a navy blue dress that had a very low back, Tabitha found a pretty purple dress that was one strapped and sparkly. Ember was really happy with her dress, it was a black dress but it didn't have a jack on it though. She bought a gold filmy shaw to cover her bare skin.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Right after homecoming:_

Rogue, Kitty, and Ember had walked into their rooms. Rogue had already taken off her high heels. 

"I like totally think that Pietro liked your dress," stated Kitty as she started taking off her jewelry.

  


"Yeah, well Lance seemed ta like ya'rs too," Rogue stated.

  


"I think like the best part was when Bobby saw you Ember," stated Kitty as she headed to the bathroom to change for bed.

  


"Ah don't think so Kitty," Ember stated as she let her hair fall down from it's hair do. "Ah told ya Kitty that we're just friends."

  


"Ah don't know if Bobby will still think of ya as a friend now," teased Rogue as she went into the bathroom to change after Kitty came out.

  


"Yeah, right," Ember stated as she waited for her turn to go into the bathroom. She thought that her and Bobby were just friends but she couldn't help but think that what Rogue and Kitty said had some truth to it.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

  


_**Sorry that I had to jump around. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Still have questions about why Gambit was in Antarctica, what happened before and after too. Thanks to everyone that answers me and as soon as I find out when I get that fan fic started I'll give ya special mentions. Thanks.**_

_**I also saw the Corky Ramono movie for the first time. I love it!**_

_**Thanks to Shannan, Lucky439, and riye for your reviews.**_


	6. Winter Time

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Ember so you can't sue me b/c I have nothing. Although I did get a playstation 2 for christmas this year... but you can't have it! ;^)**_

  


_**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _**_

  


It was now the month of December and Ember's prediction of Bobby's feelings came true. Once Jubilee moved into the mansion Bobby started hanging around her more, and Ember and Bobby relationship stayed as friends.

  


Ember, Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby, Kurt and Kitty were out sledding and building snowmen. They wanted to have a huge snowfight throughout the whole school like they sometimes did but Jean and Scott had to go pick Scott's brother Alex up from the airport.

  


The group was getting ready to go in and they were heading up to the mansion when Ember saw Logan walking around out in the woods. Using her slight telepathic powers she threw a huge snowball at Logan. Bobby was laughing hard when Logan looked to see who did it.

  


"Ya think that was funny bub," Logan growled as he started to chase Bobby. Bobby took off running trying to hide from Logan. When the group got closer to the mansion they saw Bobby walking out from a patch of trees. He was covered in snow from head to foot.

  


"What Bobby, did you like turn into a snowman to hide from like Logan?" Kitty asked as her and everyone was snickering.

  


"No," Bobby muttered. "Logan caught up with me and shoved snow into my shirt and buried me in it."

  


At this everyone started bursting into laughter. Ember was laughing the hardest because she knew that Bobby didn't even do anything to Logan. When Bobby saw this Bobby threatened to freeze her. Ember started running from Bobby and had to keep looking back to concentrate on melting the ice attempts when she ran smack into something hard.

  


The two fell over into the snow. Ember started getting up after her face was in the snow when she saw the blonde boy sitting next to her.

  


"Um, Ah'm sawry. Ah shoul 'ave watched where Ah was going," Ember stated as she got up out fo the snow and started brushing it off her jacket.

  


"Ember," Scott as he leneded a hand to Alex and Jean started picking up the two suitcases that fell. "Ember this is my brother Alex. He's staying here for Christmas break... I'm hoping to get him to stay longer," Scott nudged and winked at Alex at this.

  


"Come on you two, it's cold out here," Jean stated as she opened the door with her powers and carried the two suitcases in. Scott quickly followed her inside leaving Alex outside with the rest of the group.

  


"Hi everyone," Alex said. Everyone could sense his discomfort. 

  


"Hey," Ember replied and took a step up to Alex. "This is Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Kurt, and Jubilee." Ember pointed to each person as she introduced them to Alex.

  


"Hi, like we were about to lik e go in and watch some movies and have some like hot chocolate. Would you like to go with us?" asked Kitty.

  


"Sure, that'ld be great," replied Alex who stepped into the group next to Ember as they all walked into the mansion.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_(Christmas)_

  


Christmas was a great day in the mansion. Jube was excited with her bright yellow butterfly chair and Kitty was ecstatic with a pair of pajamas that had "Princess" written all over them.

  


Ember and Scott recieved one of the best presents of all though. They found out that Alex had decided tostay at the mansion. Even though he told them he would miss the surfing he had family and close friends now in New York.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

  


_**Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. School doesn't leave me anytime... that's why I love Christmas break. I have a question about something though. In the old cartoon and in the comics the room that the X-Men had their meetings was called the "War Room" wasn't it? Not sure. Thanks for the help.**_

_** Please review!**_


	7. Planning for Battle

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Ember.**_

_**I have had a couple of comments about Ember's powers. Fire: sort of like Pyro's except not as powerful. She can shoot small fire balls and control small fires but not big ones. Telepathy: she can fly and move small objects but not huge ones and she can't read or control minds. Touch: She can't observe other people's powers for long times... it takes putting the people on their death beds before she can hold the power for longer than a 1/2 of hour.**_

_**Sorry I had to jump around a little bit.**_

  


_**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _**_

  


_(May)_

  


Over the past months from December to May, Ember and Alex had grown very close. It was now obvious that the two were a couple in the mansion. Ember had even started overcoming her mutation. She could now hold her power off for a half an hour without draining a persons life energy. Rogue too had begun this and was excited because of being able to touch too.

  


Alex, Ember, Jubes, and Bobby had been training with the X-Men and all made huge additions to the team. Although the run-in with Wanda was a tough blow to their self-esteem, non of them had a major fight yet. That was going to change though...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"X-Men please report to the dressing area than the War Room please," came a telepathic message to the X-Men students. The X-Men left what they were doing and hurriedly went to the dressing room.

  


Jubilee and Ember put on their new uniforms. Jubilee's had an outfit that looked somewhat like Kitty's. She wanted yellow where the blue was but Professor Xavier made her keep a dark color because yellow would stand out more if they went into hiding. She had her shoulder length black hair pulled half way back.

Ember's was similar to Rogue's but where Rogue's had green Ember had grey. Her long auburn hair was pulled back into a pony tail reaching just below her mid-back with her bangs hanging down.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The X-Men met in the War Room to find out what was going on. Professor Xavier informed them.

  


"It seems not only has Magneto and his group arrived downtown but Juggernaut is also there as well." Professor told them showing the X-Men a layout of Bayville's downtown district. Professor had the news on and it showed from a helicopter where Juggernaut was positioned on 4th Street.

  


"Once you arrive at the sight I want you guys to go after Juggernaut. First that way we will handle him. At least when we go after Magneto we won't have to worry about him. Everyone head out."

  


The group went to the X-Jet. Ember sat in-between Rogue and Alex.

"How powerful is this Juggernaut anyway?" questioned Ember.

  


"Ah don't know," replied Rogue. "He was tuff the last time we 'ad to face him."

All of a sudden Kitty popped up above the seat in front of the three. "Where do you like think Wolverine is like at?"

  


"Ah don't know," Ember replied. "He's been missin for two weeks now."

  


"Maybe he went back ta Canada. He does that sometimes." Rogue told them.

  


The X-Jet started to jolt a little as it went to land. Kitty quickly turned around in her seat and sat down.

  


"You be careful when we go into battle," Havoc (Alex) told Ember and took her gloved hand in his.

  


"Same for ya," was her reply.

Rogue just rolled her eyes.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  


  


_**I'm not sure if I will be able to post the next chapter tomorrow because I have a swim meet but I'll try. If anything it might be later at night though.**_

  


_**I just wanted to say a quick thanks to those of you who reviewed. Thanks Rogue and evilbon32.**_

  



	8. A Run in with Juggernaut

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Ember.**_

  


_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

  


The X-Men arrived to find Juggernaut tossing cars left and right. Storm carefully lowered the jet far enough away that Juggernaut shouldn't be getting his hands on it.

  


The X-Men filed out and headed after Juggernaut. Jean and Ember used there telepathic powers to try to get the snaps undone off of his helmet while Cyclops and Havoc used their beams to try to distract him. Juggernaut realized what was happening to his helmet and he threw a car at Jean and Ember knocking them both down.

  


While Juggernaut laughed at Jean and Ember as Jean used her telepathy to move the car off of them and the two crawled out. Luckily Jean had put up a shield to protect the two somewhat.

  


While Jean was distracted Rogue and Shadowcat appeared out of the ground behind Juggernaut. Rogue quickly tore off her gloves and leapt onto Juggernaut's back grabbing his face. Juggernaut's memories started flowing into Rogue, after holding on for so long she let go. Juggernaut quickly grabbed Rogue and threw her into a nearby building.

  


The X-Men were worried about Rogue. Ember and Kitty went running over to the building to check on her but miraculously Rogue started climbing out.

  


As Juggernaut was trying to grab at Nightcrawler as he kept teleporting around Rogue walked up and called out to him. "Hey big boy, why don't ya mess with someone who can wit' stand ya."

  


Juggernaut let out a growl and started charging at Rogue. The two started throwing blows at each other. Surprisingly though Rogue was able to stand Juggernaut's blow.

  


That was when the rest of the X-Men kicked into action carefully Cyclops and Havoc blasted their beams. Ember and Jube's added to this with small balls of fire and little explosions. Finally with one last punch Juggernaut went flying and landed across the street crashing into the bank. Nightcrawler quickly teleports next to Juggernaut and undid the snaps, knocking the helmet.

  


Professor and Iceman stepped into action. Using his telepathic powers Professor Xavier took control of Juggernaut's mind. Iceman started freezing Juggernaut. He made sure that Juggernaut's arms and legs were incased in ice before he quit just leaving Juggernaut's head unfrozen.

  


Nightcrawler bamfed in-between Rogue and Ember as they all stared at the work they had done. "Now dats vat I call team work." Nightcrawler stated giving Rogue a high five. "Altough ve know dat dis powerhouse here was a big part tov it."

  


All of a sudden two cars came flying overhead and crashed into each other falling. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler snapped into action protecting and getting the other people out of the way.

  


"X-Men move out," Cyclops commanded as he pointed to where Magneto was standing down the street. The X-Men started following Cyclops.

  


As the X-Men raced down the street it started breaking down beneath them. Jumping to safety the X-Men looked on as out of the ground shot up a giant robot and Wolverine clinging to it. Trying to warn the rest of the X-Men Wolverine shouted, "Run!" He then started attacking the sentinel. It was to late... the sentinel's radar had already detected the other mutants.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

  


_**Sorry if I got Kurt's accent wrong. I tried to get it as close to his actual accent but I'm not sure if I did.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews from Rogue and Evilbon32. I did do well at my swim meet yesterday. I got third in my race.**_


	9. Meeting the Acolytes

_**Dislaimer: Normal disclaimer... I don't own any of the characters except Ember. **_

  


_**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ __ **_

  


As Wolverine battled with the sentinel above the street was still crumbling beneath the X-Men. The part of teh street where Havoc stood broke way and he started to fall into the gaping hole.

  


Havoc began to yell as he grasped at the rocks laying on the side trying to keep from falling. It didn't help though because he started falling again, this time into the hole. Ember heard his yell and spotted him. Quickly she fly down grabbing Havoc before it was to late. Landing far enough away from teh hole so that hte ground was stable underneath them.

  


"Ah told ya once, Ah would get yar back," Ember joked as the two embraced. "Remember I'll always have yours too," replied Havoc as the two parted.

  


"I've got it under control here," shouted Wolverine as he clawed at the giant robot. "You guys go handle the rest of the problems."

  


"X-Men," Cyclops called out. "Come on." Once again Cyclops started running down another street in order to avoid the huge gap.

  


Taking the longer way the X-Men arrived at the warehouse where Magneto had once stood but he wasn't there anymore. There were four metallic orbs though.

  


"Those orbs are like the one's that took us to that weird planet Magneto took us too." Rogue commented pointing to the orbs.   
  


"They are," Cyclops declared. "Everyone be on the look out."

  


A glowing card fluttered to the ground in front of the X-Men as they watched on. It landed on the ground before it exploded knocking Ember, Havoc, Jean, and Spike to the ground.

  


Everyone slowly got up as they searched the area trying to find the cause of the exploding card. That is when they saw them.

  


Sitting on a stack of crates and barrels was Sabertooth and three other guys. One of them had something similar to a jet back on his back, another was armed in steel all over his body, while yet another one had a stick and was shuffling a deck of cards. The one shuffling the cards had to be the cause of the exploding card.

  


"Hey X-Geeks," called Avalanche from atop of one of the many buildings. "Watcha doing doing down there?" Standing behind him were Toad, Blob, Quick Silver, Scarlet Witch, and Mystique.

As all the X-Men glanced up it gave the Acolytes enough of a chance to jump off of their seats and snap into action. The Acolytes spilt up and all four ran in a different direction to go after them.

  


"X-Men go after them," declared Cyclops. "Try to take them down. Be careful though." After stating that Cyclops, Jean and Spike headed off in the direction of Sabertooth. The rest of the X-Men then headed off in seperate directions.

  


Rogue quietly snuck around the corner of a building tugging at one of her gloves till it slid off. She was not going to be caught off guard. Creeping from behind the corner Rogue was ready to meet her opponent, she wasn't expecting what she saw though. Rogue gasped as the guy with the exploding cards stood before her. She stared into his red eyes as he stared into her green one's. Awestruck Rogue and the mystery man stood there for a couple of moments before he handed her a card and slipped away.

  


Still in a daze Rogue stared for a moment at the spot where the mystery man had stood before disappearing. That's when she noticed the card she was holding in her hand was glowing.

  


"Ahhh," Rogue cried out as she threw the card in the air and dove to the ground ducking behind an empty crate. A small explosion erupted knocking dust in the air and pushing the crate she was crouched behind into her. "That guy tried ta blow meh up," Rogue muttered as she picked herself up from the ground.

  


While Rogue was having problems with one member of the Acolytes Ember was having her own dilemmas with the member with another of the members.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ 

  


_**Thanks for the reviews. Evilbon32 I really appreciated the comment about my swimming. I'll remember what you said at the next meet when I get up on the blocks. :^)**_

  



	10. Pyro and the Sentinel

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Ember.**_

  


_**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ **_

  


Ember had went in the direction of where the guy with the jet pack looking thing went. She had just turned onto a side street when she saw him standing in the middle of the street.

  


Ember got a little closer, then she shot out two small balls of fire. That was when the guy started laughing hysterically.

  


"What are ya laughin at?" asked Ember cautiously. She had no idea what would have started him into such hysterics.

  


"Watch this," the guy replied in an Australian accent. With a flick of his finger he had switched something on to the jet pack except it wasn't a jet pack. Two bursts of flames shot out and the guy started moving his hands.

  


The fire was following his hand moments. Plus the fire was spreading till it almost reached Ember.

  


"Stop it ya pyro-maniac," shouted Ember as she flew into the air to escape from the flames.

  


"That's my name mate. You just drop the maniac and my name is Pyro," Pyro declared as the flames got even bigger.

  


That's when a beam knocked Pyro over and out cold. The flames soon died down, Ember then saw who her savior was, Havoc.

  


"I told you I'd have your back," Havoc called out. Ember quickly flew down and the two kissed.

  


"Have Ah told ya that yar great," Ember whispered as the two were still embracing.

  


"You are too," replied Havoc as the two separated. "We should be heading back to help the others." The two headed down the street towards the warehouse where some of the X-Men were waiting.

  


The battle was still going on when Ember and Havoc arrived back at the warehouse. The two quickly jumped into action.

  


Ember saw that the giant robot had started marching down the street towards the X-Men. "What happened to Wolverine?" Rogue cried out. Ember was wondering the same exact thing. That was when she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

  


"Havoc, watch out," Ember cried as she watched in horror as Sabertooth took a light pole and threw it at Havoc. This knocked Havoc down and out cold.

  


Ember flew up in an attempt to reach Havoc as quick as possible when she felt something like electricity shock her making her fall to the ground knocking her out.

  


The Sentinel then covered Ember in a green substance as it had Spike, Blob, Rogue, Beast, and Wolverine.

  


Cyclops watched on as this happened in shock. "Jean," he yelled to get the red-head's attention. "Get everyone to the X-Jet fast."

  


Jean started running and yelled at Shadowcat and Nightcrawler to get in the X-Jet. Cyclops grabbed Havoc up and carried him to the X-Jet.

  


Running inside he shouted for Storm to start the jet. Storm started it up as Cyclops sat in the seat next to Storm as Jean made sure Havoc was comfortable.

  


"What about the others?" questioned Storm. "They already have them," muttered Cyclops as the two saw people load the others trapped in the green substance into trucks.

  


"We'll get them back." stated Cyclops as the X-Jet took off towards the mansion.

  


_ ~ The End ~ _

  


__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ __

  


_**Ha! Ha! I made it a cliffhanger. I'll post the second chapter if I get enough reviews (I'll pry post it anyway). It'll take me awhile but I should have it up by Saturday.**_

_**Thanks again to those who reviewed.**_


End file.
